Iron Man (2016 film)
Iron Man is first film of the 2010s Marvel Cinematic Universe with Robert Downey Jr. reprising his role as Iron Man. Plot Genius Billionaire Tony Stark, who has inherited his father's business, has arrived in Afghanistan with his friend and liaison, lieutenant colonel James Rhodes to present the new 'Jericho Missile' to the convoy. The Convoy is attacked and Stark gets kidnapped. In a flashback Rhodes and Stark arrive at a shop where Tony is welcomed. Tony's father's friend and buissness partner, Obadiah Stane takes the trophy Tony missed and gives it to Rhodes who arrives where Tony plays a video game and loses, getting distracted by Rhodes. Stark takes the trophy and arrives at his Malibu mansion at night. The next day Tony arrives in Afghanistan with Rhodes, returning to the present. During his kidnapping, shrapenel is lodged in Stark's chest but is saved by Dr. Ho Yinsen who saves his life implanting an electromagnet in his chest attached to a car battery. Raza, the terrorist leader of the orginization called the Ten Rings. Instead Stark and Yinsen build a mini version of an electric generator, an arc reactor built by Tony's father in the past, to power a suit of armor made from the iron he was supposed to build the Jericho missile from. Yinsen gets killed in the cave battle. Before his death, he fully charged Stark's armor so that it is online. Stark makes his way out of the cave, abandoning his armor and gets picked up by Rhodes who returns him back to America where Tony gets a burger and arrives at a press conference to announce that the company will no longer build weapons. This surprises Stane and tells Tony keep building weapons or else it could ruin his father's legacy. But again, rather than building a weapon Tony at home builds a new suit that is lighter than the prototype from the cave. During a test flight, Stark discovers an icing problem on the suit. Back in his lab, Stark builds a newer, sleeker, red and yellow armor that fixes the icing problem. At a party, a reporter tells Stark that the Ten Rings are using his weapons to destroy Yinsen's village. . Enraged, Stark dons his new armor and saves Yinsen's village. After this battle, two F22 Raptors of the military chase Stark. Stark reveals his secret identity in an attempt to end this attack. At home, Stark orders Pepper Potts to hack into files in Stane's office to find out who sold the Stark weapons to the Ten Rings. Stane also takes Stark's prototype suit from the Ten Rings and reverse engineers his own. Potts finds out it was Stane who sold the weapons. His scientists cannot duplicate Stark's arc reactor, forcing Stane to take the arc reactor from Tony. Stark is able to plug the original arc reactor into his chest and suits up in his armor to battle an armored Stane. Really injured, Stane decides to die killing Tony Stark by overloading the arc reactor in his suit to cause an explosion. An electric beam from the reactor hits Stark being thrown far away as Stane himself dies in the explosion. The next day at a press conference Stark is dubbed 'Iron Man'. In a mid-credits scene, Stark finds Nick Fury in his house saying Stark is not the only superhero in the world and tells him to join the Avengers Initative. In the epilouge, the press conference where Stark announces he is Iron Man is in Russia, where Ivan Vanko gets revenge on Stark. after his father dies Vanko builds two electric whips and his own Iron Man armor to kill Stark. Tony Stark meanwhile presents a Stark Expo in New York where he takes off his new Mark IV armor. Characters * Tony Stark/Iron Man * James Rhodes * Pepper Potts * Obadiah Stane * Yin Sen * Nick Fury (Cameo) * Ivan Vanko (Cameo) * Anton Vanko (Cameo)